


Don't let me fall

by bandnerd_1395



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: Elena struggles with the idea of taking the cure, will it be the right choice to take it, or should she turn it down?





	1. Struggling with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea in my head for awhile, and I am currently only on season 7, so I am trying to get all the characters right. This is all for fun, I do not own anything. This is my first fanfic for The Vampire Diaries, please enjoy and be gentle with me, not too good at drama.

“You brought it with you?” Elena asked surprised.

“Well I wasn’t going to leave it in the soap dish.” Damon said smiling,

Elena smiled trying to refrain from rolling her eyes at his reference. He once hid the moonstone in his soap dish only to find it stolen by Mason. That he always regretted it even if he never would admit it, Elena knew how horrible he felt that the stone got out of his possession. She saw the look in his eyes, but Damon was never one to admit when he was feeling vulnerable or ashamed, still doesn’t. 

“I want this Damon.” Elena said determined, even though she saw the hurt in Damon’s eyes. She never wanted to be a vampire, still doesn’t, but she can’t deny that she feels a little sad that he brought the cure. She did want to be human, but there was a small part, or maybe most of her, she wasn’t really sure anymore, that she also didn’t want to take it. 

She told herself that she always wanted kids and hearing and seeing how happy Jo is being pregnant with twins, it made her realize just how much she wants to have kids, but is that enough to take a chance at a human life again? Will she still be able to have kids? She did die on that bridge, will the cure be able to let her have a normal human life? 

“I know that you want this Elena, so take it.”

“Damon…”Elena paused.

“Please Elena, I want you to be happy.” Damon pressed.

Elena sighed. “I do...did want to be human, and maybe a small part of me still wants to be human, but if I do take this cure, is there a chance that I can have kids? I mean didn’t I technically die on that bridge?” 

Damon thought about it, she did have a good point, no one ever said that taking the cure would heal every aspect for a human life, it’s not like there was instructions of this damn thing. “Well, yes you did, but even if there’s a small chance that you could have kids, wouldn’t you take it?” Damon said hoping to keep his girlfriend happy.

Elena looked at him and sighed again. “Let’s sit.” Elena said motioning to the swing.

Damon nodded. “Damon I would want nothing more than to have a chance at kids with you, but I also want to live with you forever, I mean I wish there was a way that I can have both...I know it’s impossible to get pregnant as a vampire, but is there a chance that because I died I won’t be able to have kids even with the cure?” 

Damon thought again, that would crush Elena if she was told she couldn’t have kids, even is she was human but he replied with: “Elena please...I want you to be happy, I know that you didn’t want to become a vampire, you have a chance now to be human, you should take it.” Damon said hoping to convince her to take the cure.

“Damon, with everything that we’ve been through, I know that this won’t be easy, I know that having kids with us being vampires isn’t possible, but I mean we could always adopt, there’s plenty of kids, believe me, in the hospital that I am at, there’s so many mothers that don’t want to have kids, there’s always that option.”

Damon was stunned, Elena wanted to be pregnant, he never thought she would suggest adoption, but here she was suggesting it. “Yes there is, but I thought you don’t like being a vampire?” Damon asked confused.

Elena wasn’t sure she liked the fact of becoming human again, in fact the more she thought about it, the more the thought of being a vampire appealed to her. “Well, it’s true that I don’t like being a vampire mainly because I have to kill people, but we found a way around that, and because you told me that I can use blood bags I don’t actually have to kill people. I may be afraid of becoming a monster, of killing people, but hell we all make mistakes that we have to live with besides I still have you to help me through this, plus I’m sure I will be seeing a lot of death at the hospital.” 

“I’m sure you will, but you would still have to uproot your life every few years because you will never grow old, is that really what you want to do?” Damon asked her.

“I can’t deny that I want to be human, that uprooting my life will be hard, but if I can be with you that’ll make it all worthwhile, plus I can’t shake this feeling that it’s also a mistake that maybe I was meant to be a vampire and also because I love you and I want to be with you forever…"No" Elena said when she saw he was about to protest. "Don’t say that I shouldn’t turn down the cure just because of you, but it’s not just because of you, it’s also the fact that I have helped so many as a vampire. I literally saved a girl from death because of my blood, it felt good, amazing even.”

“Of course it felt good to heal someone, and if you don't want to take the cure it's your choice, but just know that if you do I _will_ take it with you.” Damon said smiling.

Elena struggled with her decision, sure she didn’t like what she became over the past few years, and sure she felt like a monster once in a while, but wouldn’t she feel like that as a human as well? She’ll see so much death in the hospital, and if she can help even a little bit of that population she’ll be happy. She liked that perk of being able to heal people with her blood she liked her heightened senses, and most importantly she loved being able to spend every minute with Damon without having to worry about illness or some other human disease. Sure she may miss the whole pregnancy thing, but that doesn’t mean she can’t adopt and still be happy with Damon and her life, she would never resent Damon for not giving her the cure, because he wants her to be happy, no matter her choice he'll always love her.

“I’ve made my decision.” Elena said looking directly at Damon.

 


	2. I'll love you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena makes her choice.

Damon held his breath. “And what did you decide?” 

“I want you to get rid of it, destroy it, give it away, I don’t care, I just know that I don’t want it anymore.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Damon asked surprised by her response.

“I’m 100 percent positive, Damon all my life I always thought that there was something more out there, and sure being a vampire scares the hell out of me, and sure I may have never wanted this, but I can’t go back to being that scared little girl anymore, I can’t be that person, not after everything that I’ve done. Damon these last few years taught me more about myself then the last 18 years did. They taught me how to love, how to heal, how to grieve, and most importantly how to learn from mistakes.” 

“If you’re sure I will destroy the cure, but just know that this is your last chance at humanity Elena.” Damon reminded her.

“I’m aware of this, but let me be clear, I love my new life, and I loved my life before, but that life died when I died, so even if I do miss some things about being human, it doesn’t change the fact that being a vampire opened my eyes at who I can be.” 

“Well if you’re sure.” Damon said not entirely convinced.

“I am, and no before you say that you’ll resent me for this later, no Damon, I won’t, you know why? Because you always just wanted me to be happy, even if it meant that you would be miserable, you told me you loved me and then made me forget it just so I can be happy with Stefan, you sacrificed so much for me, I could never be angry that you destroyed the cure that I told you to destroy.” 

Damon was rendered speechless, never had anyone told Damon Salvatore that he was selfless, maybe selfish, but never selfless, sure she didn’t say selfless, but she didn’t have to, her words pretty much told him that he gave everything up for Elena to be happy. “Elena, I love you, so much, and if you want me to destroy this, then I will.” 

“Destroy it, Damon, I don’t want it anymore, that girl changed a lot, and now all this girl wants is to live her life as an immortal vampire with her immortal vampire boyfriend and live a happy life together.” 

“That’s what I want as well.” Damon said smiling.

Damon took out a lighter and lit it. “Last chance to change your mind.” 

“Do it.” Elena said.

Damon put the flame to the cure and watched it burn in the fire, that was that, Elena would be a vampire forever, there was nothing else that could be done about it now. “How do you feel?” 

“Honestly relieved, I can finally move on with my life with you, we can spend the rest of eternity together.” Elena said smiling brightly.

“Yes, we’ll always be together, forever.” 

~~

“Elena there you are.” Bonnie said excited. 

“Bonnie, I made the choice to not become human.” 

Bonnie was stunned. “But I thought…”

“I know, but as I thought about it, I can’t let that tiny piece of hope of becoming pregnant change the fact that helping people and being with Damon is what I really enjoy about being a vampire. I mean who’s to say that taking the cure will solve all my problems, it just may have been the dumbest mistake I would’ve made and I wouldn’t be able to take it back.” 

“Well if you’re happy, then I’m happy.” 

“Surprisingly I am happy, who would’ve thought that I, Elena Gilbert, would be happy as a vampire.” 

“You’re happy as a vampire?” Caroline said coming in the room.

“Yea actually I am.” 

“Well damn, this calls for a celebration, whiskey anyone?” 

“I’ll drink to that.” Bonnie said.

“Me too.” Elena added. 

“To Elena’s happiness.” Bonnie said.

“Elena’s happiness.” Caroline repeated.

The three girls clinked their glasses and drank the whiskey in one sip.

“Well I’m gonna go and be with my boyfriend now, so I’ll see you guys around.” Elena said getting up from the chair. 

“Ooh, go have some awesome sex, girl.” Caroline said behind her.

Elena rolled her eyes, this was going to be one hell of a life, but she couldn’t be more happy with her decision.

 


End file.
